


Pleas of Mercy

by Kretolus



Series: Merciless [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angela is a sith, Character Death, F/F, Fareeha is also a sith, Fighting, Minor Character Death, Morrison is a jedi, Star Wars AU, Winston is a Wookiee, because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kretolus/pseuds/Kretolus
Summary: It is a quiet day aboard the Overwatch, until suddenly a ship exits hyperspace, carrying a long-lost Jedi Knight. But the happiness this brings will be quite short-lived, as she is no longer who she seems.





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> Well this took way longer than it should have. I just don't have much time to write at the moment, so I'm trying to squeeze as much stuff in as I can.  
> Can't say when the next chapter will come, but it definitely will.  
> Probably a 2-3 chapter story at most.

“Master Jedi, a ship just dropped out of hyperspace off starboard!”

Morrison frowned, taking a few steps closer to the Bothan officer. “What kind of ship?”

“A small shuttle, it reads Imperial, Sir.” The female officer replied, tapping away at her console as she run a more complete scan. “It appears badly damaged. Weapons and shields are offline, propulsion just went down. Life support at minimum.”

“A transmission coming through.” A human comm officer reported. “The signal is weak and scrambled, no doubt because of the damage.”

“Put it through.” Morrison ordered.

A hologram appeared in front of him. A hologram of a woman, hunched over and clutching her side. A hologram, that despite its tearing and cutting out, Morrison recognised immediately.

“Repu… ip, thi… J… ight… ha Amar… req… sistanc…” The transmission was barely audible, but its intention appeared clear. “Esc… ody… please… medi…” Then suddenly the woman collapsed, and the hologram disappeared shortly after.

“The transmission terminated, Master Jedi.” The comm officer reported.

“Send a fighter escort to the shuttle’s coordinates, and move us in closer so we can tractor it into the hangar bay.” Morrison ordered. “And make sure we have a medical team on standby there.”

“Aye, Sir.” Came the response from the appropriate officers.

“Incoming transmission from the  _ Gibraltar _ .” The comm officer reported again.

Morrison nodded to him, and a moment later a tall, imposing silhouette of a Wookiee appeared in front of him. The grey-furred sentient’s name was too complicated for most to remember and pronounce, so they just took to calling him Winston, that being his name’s most recognisable part.

“ _ We’ve heard the transmission as well. _ ” The Wookiee said, in the growls and howls typical to his race. “ _ Fareeha disappeared some time ago. Could this be a trap? _ ”

Morrison closed his eyes for a few moments, focusing his mind outwards. “I sense no ill intent.” He spoke, looking back at the Wookiee. “By the look of it, she was held captive somewhere but managed to escape.”

Winston huffed and nodded. “ _ I will trust your instincts, Master Jedi. _ ” He paused briefly, before adding. “ _ I will also put the  _ Gibraltar _ on alert in case someone pursued her. _ ”

Morrison nodded in agreement. “A good idea. We wouldn’t want to get caught by surprise.”

### 

_ “Your first lesson.” Angela said, slowly circling Fareeha. The former Jedi knight was standing in the middle of a small training room, hands folded behind her back. She was given fresh, black and red robes, ones that Angela found really suited her. “Is a lesson in deception.” She stopped in front of her apprentice. “Deception is the basis of all warfare, and it will help you crush your enemies.” She smirked, reaching out to delicately trace Fareeha’s jaw with her finger. “You have witnessed the power of deception first hand when we met.” _

_ Fareeha suppressed a shudder caused by the pleasure emanating from the Sith’s touch. “I have, my Master.” She bowed her head respectfully. “I will endeavour to better myself, to not let myself be deceived like that again.” _

_ Angela hummed appreciatively. “I know you will, my dear apprentice. But learning to see through such deception will take time. Today, I’ll teach you something else entirely.” She smiled sweetly, stepping closer to the other woman. “Today, I’ll teach you how to deceive. How to hide what you’ve become from your former allies, so you can strike them down from the shadows.” _

_ “Yes.” Fareeha whispered, eyes locked on Angela’s, her mind swimming in her master’s closeness. “I will destroy them all, Master. Them, and all your enemies.” _

_ Angela’s smile widened, and she closed in even more, her lips ghosting over Fareeha’s. “You know just what I want to hear.” _

### 

The imperial shuttle clanged inertly against the  _ Overwatch _ ’s hangar deck, sending sparks as its inertia pushed it along a few meters. The ramp was pried open in record time and a team of soldiers, followed closely by medical personnel boarded the small vessel.

A short while later, as Morrison entered the hangar, Fareeha was being transported off the small ship on a repulsorlift gurney. The Jedi master moved to walk beside it, as the medical team rushed the unconscious woman to the medical bay.

“How is she?” He asked one of the medics, a red-headed human woman, whose name he recalled to be Emily.

“Pretty battered, but she’ll live.” The woman explained, in between organising her team’s efforts. “I’ve found you Jedi can be quite durable.”

“Can you find out what happened to her?” Morrison asked, eyes scanning over Fareeha’s tattered robes, nasty wounds poking out from underneath the torn fabric.

“We’ll run some quick scans, but she can tell you once she’s recovered, Master Jedi.” Emily said. “She’ll have to spend some time in the kolto tank, however, so-”

She got interrupted as Fareeha’s eyes shot open, her hand twisting in a sudden gesture to clasp on Morrison’s. “I escaped her.” She focused her gaze on the Jedi Master’s eyes, gasping for breath, her voice quiet. “I know where she’s hiding.”

“Who?” Morrison asked, leaning closer.

“Mercy.”

### 

_ “Do you know, my dear apprentice, what I used to be called back when I was still a Jedi?” Angela asked, as the pair was strolling down one of the Sith’s fortress’ many corridors. _

_ “I do not, Master.” Fareeha replied. “In fact I have not heard much of your exploits from that time at all. It would seem the Republic tried to cover them up.” _

_ “And no doubt spare themselves the shame of losing such a ‘valuable asset’” Angela smirked in response. “In any case, the people I healed took to calling me Mercy.” She chuckled briefly. “Because I granted them mercy, relief from the pain.” _

_ Fareeha hummed in thought. “I sense there is a reason you are telling me this, Master.” _

_ “Very good, my dear apprentice.” The Sith nodded in approval. “It is to show you how you can twist things outside ordinary expectations. How you can use your past to crush the morale of your enemies. How perspectives change.” _

_ She stopped suddenly, causing Fareeha to do so as well, turning to face her master. _

_ “You see, my dear apprentice…” Angela started, reaching out to cup Fareeha’s face and gently run her thumb over the woman’s cheek, the fallen Jedi’s breath hitching from the pleasurable touch. “I’ve kept the moniker. I’m still known as Mercy, only this time…” She paused, a twisted smirk adorning her face. “It’s because that’s what my victims always end up begging for.” _

### 

“What tortures must she have endured.” Morrison said quietly, inspecting Fareeha’s body, limply floating in the kolto tank.

Every bit of the woman’s skin seemed to be covered in some sort of mark. A fresh scar. A bruise. An open wound now covered in a dressing.

Emily sighed. “It’s best not to think about it. What’s important is that she’s back, and with information, by the sounds of it.”

Morrison nodded, looking down at Fareeha’s saber he was holding in his hand. Or rather at the saber Fareeha had brought with her. The black hilt simply emanated the dark side, an aura too powerful to be of an ordinary Sith. It also seemed to have an air of familiarity to it, although Jack couldn’t quite place it. Could it be one of Ziegler’s blades? Or maybe one of her more powerful followers, whom Fareeha managed to best during her escape?

“Keep me informed.” He said, turning to the red-headed officer. “I want to know when she wakes up.”

“Of course, Master Jedi.” Emily nodded in acknowledgment. “I’ll make sure to notify you once she’s in the condition to talk.”

Jack smiled briefly at the slight twist on his words and made for the door. He paused for a moment, lost in thought, before setting the saber on a small shelf by the entrance and leaving.

### 

_ “Your previous blade is inadequate.” Angela said, holding up Fareeha’s lightsaber. “It does not reflect what you have become. It’s potential has been strangled, just as yours have been until I’ve freed you.” _

_ “Of course, Master.” Fareeha nodded in understanding. “Does this mean I have to journey for a new crystal?” _

_ Angela smiled. “No, my dear apprentice, that won’t be necessary.” She released her grip on the hilt and it levitated into the air, splitting into its various components, a bright blue crystal floating in the middle. “This one has chosen you, as you have chosen it.” The other parts scattered to various corners of the room, leaving only the gem. “However, you must reshape it. Mold it to your changed will.” _

_ “How?” Fareeha asked, eyes focused on the slowly pulsing crystal. _

_ “I’ll teach you. I’ll teach you how to make a weapon that’s an extension of both your arm and your will. An extension of you.” Mercy spoke with a pleased smile, the crystal floating down into her palm. “A weapon that will be wielded with ease by you, and sluggish in hands of others. A weapon you will always be drawn to, just as it will always be drawn to you.” She locked eyes with her apprentice. “A weapon that will draw on the Dark Side, without forgetting the Light.” _

_ “Because forgetting the Light is what our enemies expect. And the Light still has many uses for us.” Fareeha said, repeating her master’s teachings. _

_ “Very good, my dear apprentice.” Angela smiled in satisfaction. “You are well on your way to becoming as powerful as I’ve envisioned you to be.” _

### 

Fareeha managed to keep herself conscious in the kolto, despite the sedatives and her body’s less than ideal state. The Force had allowed her to take in her surroundings, plan her next course of action as she waited for an opportune moment.

The deception was working, even better than expected.

It was, and Fareeha hated to admit it, thanks to the very real wounds she had been inflicted. 

_ “The pain strengthens you, my dear apprentice. And our enemies would be too suspicious if you left my care unharmed.” _

The words of her master echoed in her mind, and with them came the memories of suffering and pain.

But the soothing effect of the kolto soon redirected those thoughts to the much more pleasant aspect of her new affiliation.

Her new master was surprisingly caring for a Sith. But that only served to make her more unique, more worth following.

In those few short months Darth Ziegler gave her more purpose than she had ever had before. She had shared her seemingly inexhaustible knowledge much more willingly that one would expect, and Fareeha felt herself grow more and more powerful with each passing day.

Not to mention, she had experienced pleasure she wouldn’t dare to even dream of as a Jedi.

### 

_ “I feel like I owe you, my dear apprentice.” Angela smiled a predatory smile, looking the fallen Jedi up and down. _

_ “Owe me, Master?” Fareeha asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. _

_ The Sith approached her, reaching up and slowly running the back of her fingers down the side of Fareeha’s face. “For all the suffering you were forced to endure before you had finally seen.” _

_ The other woman shuddered from the touch, its each and every moment sending pleasurable shocks through her entire body. “Y-you don’t owe me… anything, Master. It is I who… owes you for making me stronger.” She fought to keep her breathing steady as Angela’s fingers continued to ghost over her exposed skin, the pleasure slowly becoming unbearable. _

_ The Sith hummed in agreement. “I suppose that much is true. I guess I should stop then.” She said, smirking and immediately lifted her hand away from the former Jedi. _

_ “No!” Fareeha let out a desperate plea, before managing to shake away some of the pleasured haze that fell over her mind. She had noticed Angela’s amused smirk and her already impressive blush only deepened. “I mean… I would like you to continue, Master. Please.” She lowered her head in shame. “I… These feelings you grant me are so… incredible. I can’t get enough.” _

_ Angela chuckled, placing one of her fingers below Fareeha’s chin and guiding the woman to look at her. “I’m happy to hear that, my dear apprentice.” She said smugly, moving even closer to the former Jedi. “And like I said, I think you are owed a reward for enduring your trials so well.” Her voice turned to a whisper as she pressed their bodies together, her lips now so close the Fareeha’s. She thoroughly enjoyed how flustered the woman became, how her eyes darted between Angela’s eyes and lips. And yet, how strong her will was because she did not budge. The Sith’s smirk widened. “I think you’ll agree that you’ve been starved of pleasure enough.” And as she finished talking, her lips ghosting over Fareeha’s, she finally closed the distance. _

### 

Fareeha was torn away from her pleasant thoughts as she felt another presence enter the medical bay. Another familiar presence. She focused her senses and reached out, through the muffling kolto and the medical tank, hoping to hear the conversation.

“Hey Em.” Lúcio’s voice came through clearly, the man’s usual cheery nature somewhat diminished as Fareeha felt his eyes on her. “I’ve heard Fareeha appeared suddenly and I came over to see if I can help with anything.”

The man used to be a star on a galactic scale. But when the war with the Sith Empire reignited, he decided to honor the call of duty and joined the navy as a medic, and the Admiralty was quick to use him as the poster boy for the recruitment drive, bringing many to the cause. Fareeha remembered him to be an unusual kind of artist, one that didn’t lose his humility despite his enormous success. He would perform for his fellow soldiers should an occasion arise, and help them recover from their wounds in regular situation, quickly earning himself the respect of those around him.

Fareeha used to respect him as well, finding his constant optimism and compassion inspiring. But now she saw that he was trapped in the same cage she had been up until recently. The cage of helping the weak around him, draining his potential and energy, instead of focusing and using his talent to gain power and influence that would allow him to make a real impact on the galaxy. One that would truly mater.

“You’re off shift, Lúcio.” Emily responded, a warm smile coloring her voice. “I think I can handle healing our Jedi friend without you assistance.”

Fareeha had only met Emily on a couple of occasions, but new a lot about her from Lena’s seemingly endless stories. To say the Republic’s star pilot was head over heels in love with the medical officer would be a severe understatement. It was something Fareeha had always found endearing and, as she recently realized, had always subconsciously envied the women.

But no more. Now she had something greater than they could ever even dream of.

Besides, Lena had proven herself weak.

_ “Wakey, wakey, amiga.”  _ A voice in her ear derailed her thoughts. In their haste to save Fareeha’s life, the Republic medics didn’t even think to check her for hidden devices. Not that they would manage to find this tech in the first place.  _ “I’ve cut off your sedatives, although since you’re a big shot Sith, I’m sure you’ve started to figure that out already.”  _ Sombra’s voice sounded again, and Fareeha could hear the amused smirk twisting the woman’s lips. The slicer knew her worth, and while Darth Ziegler terrified her, she wouldn’t change her personality for anyone.  _ “Move one of your fingers so I know you hear me.” _

Fareeha did as instructed, trying to be as inconspicuous as she could to not alert the couple chatting next to her tank.

_ “Excellent. I finished what I had to, so we can proceed with the plan. You ready? Twice for yes, once for no.”  _ The slicer spoke again.

Fareeha’s finger twitched twice.

She heard a chuckle in her earpiece and could sense the grin on Sombra’s face when she next spoke.  _ “Well then, sweetest friend. This is where the fun begins. Boop!” _

Within the second the entire medbay was plunged into complete darkness, startling the pair of medics.

Medics now watched by a pair of yellowish-brown, slightly glowing eyes from inside of the kolto tank.


	2. Slaughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this had taken way, way too long to come but here it is. I had a lot of personal stuff to deal with, and I'm hoping that now I'll have more time to write once again. Can't promise anything however, except that my stories will continue for sure.
> 
> Apologies once again for such a delay and I hope you'll enjoy this one.

_Peace is a lie. There is only passion._

_Through passion, I gain strength._

_Through strength, I gain power._

_Through power, I gain victory._

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

_The Force shall free me._

Fareeha pressed her hand against the tank wall, sending out a wave of Force energy that shattered the structure, sending shards of it across the medbay. The kolto spilled onto the floor and the lines holding the former Jedi suspended in the liquid snapped of, allowing her to freely drop to the floor.

The pair of medics, warned only by the sound of the tank cracking violently, managed merely to somewhat shield their faces from the barrage of glass, the shards embedding themselves deeply into their exposed skin.

At the same time, the entire ship lurched suddenly, a sound of a distant explosion echoing down its corridors.

“What-” Was all Lúcio managed, before he felt a grip on his throat and felt himself lift off the ground. He grasped at the invisible hand constricting his airflow, desperately trying to free himself. A sound of choking to his side shown that Emily was not faring any better.

A grim chuckle came from the darkness, the sound of bare feet moving across the metal floor, approaching the hovering pair, shards of glass sliding to make way. “Years of slaving under the Republic.” Fareeha’s voice was dark and menacing, chilling the medics to the bone. “Having my potential caged. Having to save your pathetic lives.” She chuckled again, her eyes shining in the darkness. “Now comes the time of my revenge.”

Emily was thrown back against the wall, slumping limply as she fell to the floor. Lúcio was pulled forward, his eyes adjusting to the darkness as he came face to face with the grinning enemy.

“Lúcio…” Fareeha smirked menacingly. “Do you remember how you’ve promised to repay me for saving your life so many times?”

The man could only desperately nod, his dreadlocks swaying as he struggled for breath.

The fallen Jedi nodded in acknowledgement. “Yes, you said all you really have to offer is your voice. And, now…” Fareeha’s grin turned wicked. “I’m here to collect your debt.” Her hand shot up, fingers digging into the singer’s throat, and with the use of the Force she tore out the man’s larynx, splattering blood on herself. She laughed at the expression of shock that etched itself on Lúcio’s face, as she let his body fall limply to the floor, crumpling at her feet.

Fareeha stepped through the puddle of blood that formed by the singer’s corpse, her bare feet squelching satisfyingly in the crimson liquid. She moved towards Emily, the medic starting to rouse from unconsciousness, and moved her wrist upwards lifting the woman off the ground just as the emergency lighting flooded the room with dim light.

The medic was suddenly thrust to full awareness, and she took in the room through fear-widened eyes. “What happened to you Fareeha?” She whimpered, despite trying not to show fear. Her eyes darted briefly to her friend’s lying body. “What did you do to Lúcio?”

Fareeha’s smirk turned wolfish, and she turned to give a long look to the bloodied larynx still in her hand. Turning back to the medic, she noticed Emily followed her gaze and paled even more. “Oh, nothing much.” The fallen Jedi chuckled darkly, dropping the organ to the floor. “I just took his voice away.” She thrust her hand forward, violently pushing Emily against the wall, still hovering above the ground. “You should be more concerned about what I will do to you.”

“Why… why are you doing this?” The redheaded woman sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Tears of fear, of pain, of grief.

“I did explain that earlier, didn’t I?” Fareeha smirked, before pulling Emily close with the Force, close enough that their bodies touched. She leaned in, bringing her lips to the medic’s ear. “But I suppose I have a special reason for you, Emily. Your beloved Lena.”

“W-what?” The medic choked out, shaking in fear. The closeness of the other woman, her breath on her ear, only served to further terrify her, the radical change in Fareeha’s usual behaviour proving too much for her to handle.

“Yes, Lena. She is directly responsible for all of this, you know.” Fareeha whispered again, pulling back to look into Emily’s puffy eyes, running her hand delicately over the medic’s cheek, the woman too paralyzed with fear to even try to lean away. “I was captured, tortured for who knows how long. But I managed to hold on to all of my precious Jedi values. All until Lena came along.”

Emily merely choked out a sob, her mind working overtime to try and make sense of what was happening, the terror she was experiencing not helping in the slightest.

“She was weak. She broke so quickly. Cried for mercy so quickly. She was even ready to kill me to save herself.” Fareeha spoke softly, a smirk twisting her lips as she felt the medic squirm. As she greedily drunk in her fear.

“Y-y-you’re l-lying.” Emily said, her voice barely a whimper, as she shook her head. It couldn’t be true. And yet, there was something in Fareeha’s voice that told Emily she was telling the truth.

“Come now, why would I do that?” Fareeha smiled wickedly. She lowered the hand that caressed Emily’s cheek to her chest, placing it over her heart. “You know it’s all true. But don’t blame her, these tortures were nigh impossible to resist.” She leaned in closer once again, her smiling lips nearly touching the medic’s ear. “Besides, you two are about to be reunited.” She briefly pulled away the hand from Emily’s chest, pulling her lightsaber from across the room into it. She pressed the hilt into the medic’s body and activated it, reveling in how the woman went rigid in her arms. How her life slowly escaped with the last gasp, the last sob through her half-open mouth.

How the soothing blue glow of Fareeha’s own blade illuminated the space around them. The blue glow now mixed with a golden hue along its edges, its core darkened.

Fareeha turned off her saber, letting Emily’s corpse fall limply to the ground. She glanced around the dimly lit room, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, inhaling the smell of kolto and blood, healing and death mixed together.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of banging on the medbay doors, muffled voices coming from the other side, calling to be let in, asking what’s going on.

_“You’ve got company, amiga. And we’re behind schedule.”_ Sombra’s voice sounded in her earpiece.

Fareeha looked down at her handiwork, before starting to slowly move towards the door, her old, tattered robes floating across the room over to her, wrapping themselves around her as he walked. “I’ll make up for lost time.”

Sombra hummed in appreciation. _“I’m looking forward to seeing you in action, sweetest friend.”_

Fareeha stopped a short distance from the door. She fixed her robe, tugged on her boots to make sure they were fitting comfortably. Straightening her posture and rolling her shoulders she focused on the door to the medbay. “Kill the lights and open the door.”

The room was plunged into darkness, only to be slightly illuminated again as the door opened. It revealed a few soldiers and starship personnel, some clutching their shrapnel wounds or nursing their burns. No doubt the result of the explosion Sombra caused.

But it didn’t matter.

They were faced with a dark medbay now. A dark medbay from which a pair of yellowish-brown eyes was staring back at them, judging them like a predator judges her prey. And a moment later, that predator lunged forward, blue light illuminating the wolfish grin on her face.

The ship lurched suddenly, throwing the bridge crew off balance.

“What was that?” Morrison asked, turning to one of the officers.

“Explosion in the main reactor room, Master Jedi!” The Mirialan officer replied, scrambling to get more data from the console. “We’re losing main power!”

Just as she said so, the bridge was momentarily plunged into darkness, before being light back up with emergency lighting.

“Emergency power coming back online, but we’re dead in space, Master Jedi.” The officer continued, tapping away at her console. “We’ve lost propulsion, weapons and shields. Wait… there’s something- ah!”

Suddenly a hologram of a stylized purple skull replaced the readouts from the officer’s console. Soon the same thing happened to all other consoles on the bridge.

“What is that?” One of the bridge officers asked.

“Sombra.” Morrison muttered under his breath.

“Someone sliced our systems!” Another officer reported. “We’ve lost control of the ship’s systems. Communications and scanners are down as well.”

“Look!”

Everyone’s eyes turned to the Human comm officer who was now pointing out of the main window.

A _Harrower_ -class Imperial dreadnaught that must have emerged from hyperspace only a brief moment later was floating through space not far from the Republic battlegroup. A moment later it was joined by another. And then another. Then two _Terminus_ -class destroyers that flanked the three ships from either side.

Morrison felt her immediately. She didn’t even try to mask her presence in the Force. He could feel her confidence. Could almost see the smirk on her face.

Mercy came to claim back her prize.

_“Darth Ziegler has arrived in the system.”_

Sombra’s voice spurred Fareeha on, as she made her way through the ship towards the main hangar bay. She was clearing her way mercilessly, revelling in the chaos that ruled across the ship, the lack of any communication leaving the crew lost, without order.

She felt the ship shudder, the corridor shaking under her feet.

Her Master’s attack has begun. She could hear the barrage of fire thundering across the _Overwatch_ ’s hull.

She turned the corner, noticing a group of soldiers running her way, probably looking for a way to get in contact with their superiors. They slowed as they noticed her, most looking relieved seeing a Jedi headed their way.

Fools.

“Master Jed-”

The trooper didn’t get to finish as Fareeha’s saber ignited, melting through his armor, slicing his body in half.

The rest of the squad turned to disarray, with the fallen jedi now amongst them. Only few managed but to raise their rifle before getting cut down. Most didn’t even see the lightsaber blade that run them through. Within seconds the whole group laid at Fareeha’s feet, dead.

She did not stop, instead using the momentum, the adrenaline to carry her forward. She would clear the hangar on time. Make her Master proud.

_“You know, amiga, the more I watch you the more impressed I am. No wonder Darth Ziegler thinks so highly of you.”_ Sombra hummed in appreciation.

Fareeha smirked. “I have yet to meet a challenge here.”

Sombra chuckled. _“Of course. That’s good because you’re still a bit behind. The shuttle is already on its way.”_

Early.

Fareeha pushed herself to move faster. If her Master meant to test her, she would not fail.

Never before in her life had she felt such a thrill. Felt so many emotions.

The pleasure of fulfilling her Master’s will. Of being free from the confines of their fortress.

The satisfaction of revenge.

The curious tension of who will be there, behind the next corner.

The anticipation of success.

And also, the fear of failure.

When she reached the hangar bay entry, she found the blast doors closed. She paused, focused her power and pushed out with the force.

The blast doors flew out of their frame, one wing crashing into a landed Republic shuttle of to the side, the other tearing right through a fighter that had just taken off, before landing further in the hanger with a loud, metallic clang.

Fareeha looked at her hands, feeling the power coursing through her body and she grinned wolfishly.

Under Angela’s tutelage she had grown more powerful than she thought possible. Just as her Master said she would.

When she walked into the bay, all eyes were turned towards her. Eyes of pilots, technicians, troopers and even a few Jedi.

There were a few beats of calm as Fareeha paused, eyes scanning over the hangar, sizing up her enemies. Air seemed to still, the distant echoes of battle fading into silence. And then her lightsaber flew into her hand, and the sound of its blade igniting rippled through the tense air.

“Seize her!” One of the Jedi commanded pointing at Fareeha, sensing the sudden surge of the dark side. “She’s a Sith!”

Blaster fire filled the hangar as the Republic forces tried to pin down their enemy. But Fareeha was too fast. She lunged forward, moving across the hangar with unnatural speed. Each blaster bolt either missed completely, was dodged or reflected back at the attacker. By the time she neared the first of the Jedi, six troopers were lying dead, the holes in their helmets still smoking.

Fareeha surprised the nearest Jedi, a Zabrak, by suddenly pulling him towards her with the force, throwing him off balance and running him through with her blade. Before its blade could even begin to disappear, she called his lightsaber into her hand and threw it at a group of technicians firing their pistols at her.

The second Jedi, a young human, managed to block three of her strikes, before she used his body to shield herself from incoming blaster fire by some troopers that thought they saw an opening in her defense. These were lifted into the air a moment later, their armor constricting around them, crushing them, as Fareeha closed her hand into a fist.

Only two of the Jedi were left, a female Nautolan master and her Twi’lek padawan. Fareeha leaped away as they struck at her in unison, not only to avoid their attack, but also to wreak havoc amongst the pilots and technicians that tried to flee the hangar. Within seconds she was surrounded by their limp bodies, their wounds still smoking. The aura of fear she caused still hanging in the air.

There was a brief pause in the fight as the opponents sized each other up. The two Jedi and about a dozen of Republic troopers on one side, Fareeha on the other, her blade humming impatiently as she slowly traced it through the air.

“You are powerful, sith. But I sense the light within you. It is not too late for you to turn back from the path of darkness.” The Nautolan said, examining Fareeha’s every move, stepping forward and putting herself in front of her allies.

Fareeha laughed. “Of course there is light within me, Jedi.” She smirked as the Nautolan narrowed her eyes, clearly surprised by the answer. “The only true masters of the Force are those that embrace it as a whole.” She lowered her blade, muscles tensing as she prepared herself. “But enough talk. I don’t have time for this.”

She raised her hand, focusing the Force and the Republic troopers. They levitated of the ground, flailing and crying for help. These spurred the two Jedi to act in hopes of saving their allies and they lunged forward to attack the sith.

Fareeha smirked, throwing the troopers across the hangar with a quick gesture of her hand, before twisting her body to the side, avoiding the strike of the Twi’lek padawan and blocking the Nautolan. She went on the defensive for a few moments, expertly parrying each incoming hit. Putting her free hand behind her back, she called into it the lightsaber of the fallen human Jedi, shielding the action from view of her opponents.

When the Nautolan struck she locked their blades together, exposing her side to the padawan. Just as she anticipated, the Twi’lek padawan struck, seeing the opening. Fareeha suddenly raised her other hand, the emerald blade of the lightsaber igniting, blocked the strike and with a quick twist of her wrist disarmed the surprised Twi’lek. With a quick twist she slipped from under the master’s blade and run the padawan through.

There was yet another pause in the fight, a brief lull as the Nautolan’s attention was briefly drawn to her padawan’s corpse. Fareeha discarded the green saber, going back to her prefered single blade, and lunged at the Jedi.

Each strike forced the Nautolan master back a step. Each moment required her to focus on the defense, as Fareeha’s relentless assault continued, not leaving a moment for a counter. The Jedi suddenly dashed backwards and pushed out with the Force, the wave hitting right into Fareeha.

The sith flew back, but not as far as the Jedi had hoped for. Fareeha flipped in the air, landing on her feet and forcing her blade into the floor, to stop her backward momentum. She sprung up, focusing her energy and throwing her arms forward in a powerful blast of the Force.

The wave swept through the hangar picking up pieces of debris, corpses and unconscious enemies alike, sending them flying across the room, and out into space through the magnetic shield.

The Jedi master focused much of her power into a Force barrier, that still shattered at the sheer power of the wave, sending her flying back. She smashed into one of the fighters still in the hangar, denting its fuselage with the force of her impact, before slumping down to the floor with a dull thump.

She struggled to her feet, relighting her lightsaber and focusing on her opponent. Except there was no opponent there. The pattern and carnage of the Force wave was seen clearly from the origin point where the sith once stood, but Fareeha was nowhere to be found.

The Nautolan reached out with the Force and she felt her.

But it was too late.

Blue and gold blade pierced out of her chest and she choked on her breath. Never before had she been outmaneuvered and overpowered so completely. When the blade retreated into its hilt she fell to her knees, taking a last shaky breath. The sith moved too fast for her. And after unleashing such a powerful blast of the Force. She realized that she was doomed to lose from the moment the sith stepped into the hangar. With that final though she slumped forward, face first into the floor and her life has ended.

Fareeha watched the life escape from the Nautolan Jedi. The adrenaline was still coursing through her veins, the thrill of the fight was still there. But she reigned in her emotions, calming herself and controlling her breathing. The fight was over. And she emerged victorious.

As if on cue an Imperial shuttle pierced through the hangar’s magnetic shield, moving to land in a free space cleared by Fareeha’s Force wave.

Fareeha hooked her lightsaber to her belt and moved towards the shuttle, to where the boarding ramp extended. When the door opened she went down to one knee in a gesture of utmost respect.

Angela smiled taking in the carnage in the hangar, and the sight of her apprentice bowing to her, not a scratch on her. She stepped down the ramp, boots clicking against the metal, her black robe flowing with every step. A pair of Imperial trooper emerged from the shuttle behind her, following her closely. When she reached the bottom, she took one more look around the hangar before taking a step closer to Fareeha.

“Raise apprentice.” She said, and the woman compiled immediately. “You’ve done me proud, Fareeha. I sense everything went according to plan.”

“Yes, my Master.” Fareeha replied, bowing her head briefly. “I have done all as you asked.”

“No, apprentice.” Angela replied, smiling in satisfaction. “You’ve done better. I made sure to leave earlier than we’ve agreed on, and yet still you’ve managed to accomplish your goal. Most impressive.”

“Thank you, Master.” Fareeha replied, the praise making her feel even better. “I did not want to disappoint you.”

Angela reached out, tracing her fingers delicately across Fareeha’s cheek. “Of course you didn’t, apprentice. And you haven’t.” She let her hand drop back to her side. “But let us continue.” She turned to her right. “Sombra.”

The slicer appeared nearby, her cloaking field deactivating, and bowed deeply. “Yes, Darth Ziegler?”

“You’ve done well so far. Now restore internal communications to the ship.” Angela commanded.

“Restore?” Sombra asked, eyes widening slightly in surprise.

“Yes.” Mercy replied simply. “Fighting a disorganized defense is not an appropriate challenge. Nor is it any fun.” She smirked, glancing briefly at Fareeha. “Just make sure the bridge remains cut off. I want Morrison to helplessly await my arrival.”

Sombra smiled offering the sith a theatrical bow. “As you command, my Lord.” Her cloaking field begun to re-engage as she straightened and soon she disappeared completely once again.

“As for you, apprentice.” Mercy said, turing back to Fareeha. “I want you to go to the main engine room and secure it. Make sure everyone even remotely capable of restoring the ship’s power is dealt with.”

“Yes, Master.” Fareeha replied, bowing her head in acknowledgement.

“After you’re done you’ll join me on the bridge.” Angela added. “Now go, apprentice, and may the Force serve and accompany you.”

Fareeha bowed again, before running off towards the doors to the hangar bay, disappearing behind them soon after.

Angela watched her apprentice go with undisguised satisfaction, before turning to the troops behind her. They immediately stood at attention.“Stay here and secure the area.” She turned towards the exit without waiting for any acknowledgement and started slowly walking towards it. A wolfish grin twisted her features. “I’m going to pay an old friend a visit.”


End file.
